Unexpected
by Jasmin 0583
Summary: My first try at HP fanfic. A quick oneshot about Albus and Scorpius first day at Hogwarts and the sorting into their houses.


Some things are so unexpected that no one is prepared for them.

Leo Rosten

_"What if I'm in Slytherin?"_

_The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.*) _Only a couple of feet away the same question had been uttered. Only a single word was added to the question by the young blonde boy looking up to his father with wary eyes.

"What if I'm not in Slytherin?"

The answer however was exactly the same on either side.

"No matter which house it will be, it will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us. We're proud of you regardless. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"'Really?"

"Really."

It was time for the first year students to get on the train. Time to leave. And the two boys who had been full of doubt and question seemed to feel a lot more confident right now. The parents watched as the train departed the station, watching the clouds of steam waver as the train left and was soon out of sight. Once again the scene of the parents left behind duplicated as each mother put a supporting hand on the father's shoulder.

_"He'll be alright."_

_"I know he will."_

The trip across the Black Lake had been both exciting and terrifying. Now the new students were waiting for the doors to the Great Hall to open and let them in to be sorted into their respective houses. Albus didn't pay much of any attention to his fellow students around him. Of course his big brother had not been able to just let him leave without harassing him one last time, even if he had done so with a wide grin on his face.

"See you at the Slytherin table, Al."

Albus hadn't said anything to James, had just glared at his big brother. But deep inside the doubt his father had been able to quiet down at the station had resurfaced and now the young boy was wondering if he could truly tell the Sorting Hat to not put him in Slytherin. Maybe it had just been to calm him down...

He could neither ask James nor his father any more, he had to wait and see what would happen. Albus was ripped out of his thoughts when the doors to the Great Hall opened. Albus swallowed hard and for a split second he felt the urge to turn and run away. But he couldn't do that. James would be mocking him for the rest of his life...

Albus took a deep breath and followed the rest of the young boys and girls into the hall. He could see Headmistress McGonagall overlooking the entrance of the new students with a warm smile, could see Professor Longbottom at the dining table of the teachers and he could see James at the Gryffindor table with a wide grin on his face giving him a thumbs up. Albus rolled his eyes and focused back on the Happenings in front of him.

The first girl had already been called to the small wooden chair standing amidst the platform which held the teacher's dining table and the Sorting Hat had just been put on her head. Albus didn't recall seeing her. She was a black haired girl with ice blue eyes and an unreadable Expression on her face. Albus didn't like her upon that first sight. And of course the Sorting Hat put her into:

„Slytherin!"

It was just one more proof to Albus that he did not want to end up at the Slytherin table. Anything but that. The ceremony passed on and after a couple more students had been sorted, Albus name was called. The breath hitched in his throat and for a Moment he could not move. He told himself to stay calm, forced a deep breath through his lungs and walked up the stairs to the wooden chair.

It was a strange feeling as the Hat touched his head and he could hear a voice inside his head. At first he wasn't sure if he hadn't just imagined it, but James had told him that the Sorting Hat would be talking to him before sorting him into one of the houses. Albus tried to focus, tried to listen to the voice inside his head.

„_Yet another one of the Potter boys, eh? But you're not like your brother."_

Albus shook his head unsure if he should be speaking aloud. He didn't want his fellow students to listen.

„You're ambitious young man and you don't shy away from hard work. You're a difficult one… Your brother won't be happy with me."

„Don't put me into Slytherin!"

His own, urgent voice was now vibrating in his head and Albus could hear the Sorting Hat chuckle.

„_No. No Slytherin for you, young man. I rather put you in…"_

"Hufflepuff!"

Albus was too stunned to get up after the Sorting Hat had announced his decision. He had feared Slytherin and had hoped for Gryffindor but this had not what he had expected, not in a lifetime. A tugging on his shirt let him look up. The teacher reading out the names of the students tried to get him to move and Albus stumbled to his feet. He searched for his brother's face who looked just as stunned as Albus suspected he did. But he would not sit with his brother tonight. He turned his head, looking at the cheering group of Hufflepuff students. In his head Albus recalled the qualities of the house Hufflepuff : hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play. Albus smiled. He could identify with this. His father had been right. He had been able to argue with the sorting head. And he had been right that there hadn't been any need to worry. The choice that had been made was one Albus could happily live with.

Scorpius hadn't been nervous about being sorted into one of the houses until the doors to the Great Hall had opened. He had been curious, interested in these new surroundings and excited about what was to transpire once he would enter the Great Hall. Both his parents had told him stories about it. They had told him there was nothing to worry about. But yet when the big wooden doors opened… Scorpius worried.

His parents had assured him they would be proud no matter what. But what if they had only tried to calm him down. He wanted to make the right choice… but it wasn't his choice to make. The antique and somewhat filthy looking hat on the small wooden stool in the middle of the platform leading up to the professor's table would decide about his fate. And quite frankly Scorpius didn't want to leave his fate to the old piece of clothing.

He watched intently and with wide eyes when the first of his fellow students name was called out. The raven haired girl looked a lot more confident than Scorpius even felt. She ended up in Slytherin and it was a quick decision the Sorting Hat made. Scorpius took a deep breath. So that girl was a Slytherin… He realized he didn't want to be in the same house as her… For whatever reason.

He bit down on his lower lip trying to argue with himself. She was just one girl and he didn't even know her. His mother had once told him being sorted into Slytherin meant that the student had certain qualities. Ambition, intelligence… Scorpius liked the idea of being an ambitious student. A good one… He wanted to make his parents proud.

The next few sorting went by without Scorpius paying attention. His gaze was focused on the Slytherin table. So far few students had found their way to the table furthest on the left from him. He wondered why that was the case. Of course he had heard stories about the Second Wizarding War… Stories about heroes and traitors, about Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, Death Eaters and Harry Potter… But he could only speculate that the few new students ending up in Slytherin had anything to do with it… He had only once dared to ask his father directly about it. It was safe to say he hadn't gotten a sufficient answer. Only a stern look and a determined but not unfriendly order to not ask about it again.

Somebody shoved him forward and Scorpius was about to turn around and glare when he realized everybody was staring at him. He looked up at the teacher standing next to the stool, Sorting Hat in hand and smiling down at him. Scorpius felt his cheeks blush and turn a bright pink. His name had been called out and he had missed it. He lowered his gaze firmly on the ground, walked up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat found it's way on his head.

„My what a surprise. A lot of tradition and aristocracy in your blood young man. A lot of very old, very prominent families of the wizard world, eh? There's pride but no feeling of supremacy. You surprise me young one. You're different from your father. Not as sure of yourself. Not as…"

The sorting Hat would not finish the thought but Scorpius had to grin none the less. He was pretty sure what it was the ancient headpiece had wanted to tell him. _Not as much of a brat. _His father had once told him thought he hadn't cared to elaborate. Scorpius could hear the Sorting Hat give a thoughtful sound.

„Very different…"

„I won't be in Slytherin?"

„No boy. I don't think that would be suitable for you. You're a smart one and certainly you don't lag ambition but Slytherin would not be the right place for you. Unless you want to."

Without even thinking about it, Scorpius shook his head. He remembered the first girl being sorted into the house of Slytherin, remembered his thoughts about the Wizarding War, remembered his parents' words at the train station. No. He did not want to be a Slytherin.

„Very well then. Better put you in…"

"Ravenclaw!"

The Sorting Hat was pulled from his head and Scorpius got up from the stool, stumbling down the stairs. He was welcomed with hands patting on his back and cheering at the Ravenclaw table but his thoughts were still wandering. What would his parents think about this now that he really hadn't ended up ion Slytherin? Would they be surprised? Would they be happy? Scorpius wasn't sure. But of one thing he was absolutely sure and a smile spread on his face - he was very happy with the choice that had been made.

FIN


End file.
